


Driver's Liscence except now it fits me instead so it's The River Path

by Ineffable_analogical



Category: Driver's License - Fandom
Genre: But nvm, Original song kind of, idrk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_analogical/pseuds/Ineffable_analogical
Summary: Basically I really like the song but it doesn't fit me at all so I wrote my own version.
Kudos: 1





	Driver's Liscence except now it fits me instead so it's The River Path

Driver's license but it actually fits me so I called it The River Path

The River Path

I'll get my driver's license in four years  
And I wish we'd ever talked about it  
I've never told you how exited I'd be  
To finally drive up to your house   
But today I walked by the river  
Crying 'cause we'd walked this way

And I know you're with that blonde girl  
Who never made me doubt   
You're not much older than me   
But you're everything I'm insecure about   
Yeah, today I walked by the river  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else? 

And I know you're not perfect   
But I've never felt this way for no one   
And I just can't imagine how I'll ever be okay now there's no chance  
Guess I didn't mean what I wrote in that song about you  
'Cause I said I was fine, now I cry cause you're just with her

And I know Julia is tired   
Of hearing how much I love you,   
But I kinda feel sorry for her  
'Cause she'll never love you the way that I do, but  
Today I walked by the river  
And pictured I was walking home with you

And I know you're not perfect   
But I've never felt this way for no one   
And I just can't imagine how I'll ever be okay now there's no chance  
Guess I didn't mean what I wrote in that song about you  
'Cause I said I was fine, now I cry cause you're on your own

Midnight, I'll cry  
I know you're still up, from those late nights, texting  
Can barely read your name without crying, I'm dying  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)   
The paths, where we walked,  
I still hear your voice with your dad, you're laughing   
But I know you're sad   
God, we're so blue, I love you  
I know I'll always love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) 

And I know you're not perfect   
But I've never felt this way for no one   
And I just can't imagine how I'll ever be okay now there's no chance  
Guess I didn't mean what I wrote in that song about you  
'Cause I said I was fine, now I cry cause you're on your own

Yeah I said I was fine but I know you're all on your own


End file.
